


Work

by CringeWorthyAuthor



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: M/M, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeWorthyAuthor/pseuds/CringeWorthyAuthor
Summary: There's only a little bit of m/m. After writing the fanfic now, I think it doesn't revolve around that.
Relationships: Ein/Ledah (Riviera)
Kudos: 1





	Work

The howls of the wind made the trees dance. It was dark, neither moon nor stars gifted Ein for their presence. It was cold, like after you submerge in a pool of crystalline water on a hot day. Only this isn't a hot day.

Ein frowned, worried. Ledah still hasn't returned from work. He usually comes home after 6 PM, 7:30 if there's bad traffic, and 10 if he's been working overtime. Ein didn't know what to do. Maybe it's because the weather was bad but it's _already midnight_. Closing the curtains of his bedroom, he closed his eyes and tucked in bed, tired from waiting.

The next morning, he heard sizzles and wafted the smell of bacon. He moaned, not wanting to get up just yet. After some time, the sizzling stopped and Ein realized that breakfast was ready. The door creaked open as a black cat went inside his room. When Rose went up unto Ein's bed, she didn't lick his face for him to wake up like other house cats. No, she pawed his mouth and blocked his nostrils with the other paw. Not being able to breathe, Ein's eyes shot wide open as he sat up, making Rose fall on his lap. Rose simply cleaned herself.

Ein frowned, "Rose, I can't believe you just did that."

Rose meowed. "So you want me to follow you?" Ein asked. Rose nodded as she jumped off Ein's bed and went outside his room. They always had a bond as cat and owner, started from when Ein saw Rose in a pet adoption center. They were inseparable after that.

When Rose lead Ein to the kitchen, they first saw Ledah in his coat about to leave. Seeing him dressed near the door, Ein slowly halted "Ledah? Are you leaving? I thought you don't have work today."

Looking back towards Ein, Ledah saw his friend's look of concern, "I'm going to have to work overtime, even on Sundays and Saturdays."

"Why?" Ein moved closer, "you didn't come home like you used to. Is there a need for work?"W

Ledah looked away, towards the door "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"I've been given more things to do after there was a new boss. He told me he needed to see me today and tomorrow morning."

"New boss?"

Ledah stayed silent and instead, he unlocked the door. "Ledah!" Before the blond could go outside, Ein grabbed his right arm "I won't let you get away unless you tell me everything. Just have the day off. Call in sick."

Ledah was more nervous than usual and it showed through his voice even though he doesn't usually show his emotions "Hector's my new boss."

As Ledah said it, "H-Hector?" Ein loosened his grip and his eyes went wide, 'But he's a bully,'

Hector once made fun of Ein for being the weird one in their school. Had bad grades, bad hairdo, followed no trends, and was more of a nobody. He was like Ledah, only that the blond was the class valedictorian since Elementary and graduated College as a Magna Cum Laude. It was a mystery why even _he_ was bullied by Hector. Though with his condition, shyness, and bookworm aura; it was easy enough for Hector to pick on him as well.

Ledah nodded "And if I don't work until I get burnout, he might-" the blond bit his lip, "-I'll see you later, I promise."

Ledah smiled, looking at Ein and kissed him on the cheek. Ein just frowned but his face flushed from the kiss nonetheless, "Please, be careful."

"I will." Turning back to the door, Ledah went outside.


End file.
